The invention relates generally to a recording and reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to the structure of a frame for supporting the functional recording and reproducing components of the apparatus.
A conventional recording and reproducing apparatus 140 and 150, commonly referred to as a floppy disk drive (FFD), shown in FIGS. 14 and 15 have structures such as those described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 62-73387 (1987). Apparatus 140 includes a frame 22 formed of die-cast aluminum or the like, and the main functional components for recording and reproducing are mounted on frame 22. A case 23 covers the main functional components and frame 22 and case 23 form a main body 21 of recording and reproducing apparatus 140. A pair of adapter plates 24 formed of a low rigidity material are provided and each has a pair of fixing holes 24a for securing frame 22 to a base (not shown) of, for example, a system apparatus which incorporates the recording and reproducing apparatus. Adapter plates 24 are designed to be deformable in the directions of arrows X--X, Y Y--Y and R and are secured to frame 22 by a pair of support brackets 24b mounted to both sides of a bottom portion of frame 22.
Apparatus 140 is secured to the base of a system apparatus. When there is a relative deviation of the vertical or horizontal position of fixing holes 24a from the position of the fixing holes (not shown) of the base, the adapter plates 24 deform which prevents main body 21 of recording and reproducing apparatus 140 from warping. Apparatus 140 is constructed to prevent main body 21 from warping because adapter plate 24 will deform.
Nevertheless, the low rigidity of adapter plate 24 has disadvantages. For example, plate 24 is often severely deformed when the recording and reproducing apparatus is dropped or subjected to violent vibrations, shocks or the like. This results in the dislocation of main body 21 from recording and reproducing apparatus 140. The resonance caused by the low rigidity of adapter plates 24 and the system incorporating main body 21 of recording and reproducing apparatus 140 may impair the recording and reproducing function. In addition, because frame 22 must be rigid, the weight of the recording and reproducing apparatus is disadvantageously increased.
A second example of a conventional recording and reproducing apparatus 150 is shown in FIG. 15. Apparatus 150 is constructed with a plurality of fixing holes 30a for securing recording and reproducing apparatus 150 to a base (not shown) of, for example, a system apparatus incorporating recording and reproducing apparatus 150. Fixing holes 30a are formed on both sides of a main body 30 of apparatus 150 which supports the functional components of apparatus 150.
Main body 30 of apparatus 150 is formed of a highly rigid material such as die-cast aluminum, unlike main body 20 of apparatus 140. Defects of apparatus 140 such as the dislocation of main body 20 and resonance of the system apparatus incorporating recording and reproducing apparatus 140 which are caused by an external disturbances are thereby substantially eliminated. However, the rigidity of frame 30 has drawbacks. When frame 30 is secured to a base, if there is a relative deviation of the vertical or horizontal position or direction of fixing holes 30a from that of the fixing holes (not shown) of the base, a warp is generated on main body 30 of apparatus 150, which impairs the functioning of the recording and reproducing components provided therein. In addition, the weight of the recording and reproducing apparatus is disadvantageously increased to provide a highly rigid main body 30 of recording and reproducing apparatus 150.
When a recording and reproducing apparatus is secured to a base by a fixing apparatus having low rigidity, the apparatus will resonate after it encounters an external disturbance or shock and the position of the main body of the recording and reproducing apparatus can be dislocated. This impairs the recording and reproducing function. When the fixing structure is highly rigid, misalignment of fixing holes causes the system apparatus and the main body of the recording and reproducing apparatus to repulse each other which produces a warp on the main body of the recording and reproducing apparatus. This impairs the functioning of the recording and reproducing devices provided therein.
It is also disadvantageous that the recording and reproducing apparatus is increased in weight to provide a predetermined rigidity for the main body portion, such as a frame. Recent system apparatuses incorporating recording and reproducing apparatuses such as word processors and lap-top computers are designated to be carried about and a recording and reproducing apparatus having a lighter weight is in great demand.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved structure for a recording and reproducing apparatus which avoids shortcomings of the prior art and is both light weight, inexpensive and shock resistant.